Malik
by Crow Dragonwolf
Summary: What would happen if a vampire raised Harry? If he was raised by one of the most insane vampire clans of the Camarilla and the prince of his clan? What if no humans knew their savior was the prince of the Malkavians? MPD Harry, Insane Harry, Harry/Ginny
1. A Hospital and a Vampire

Vernon Dursely was not happy, in fact, he was furious! Now, most people would not really care about this because Vernon was a very angry man, you could expect him to be furious. However, it was what he was furious about that was so interesting.

Vernon seemed like a normal, irritable drill worker but if you looked closely at his family, you'd notice something abnormal... As much as he tries to hide it. The fact that despite records showing that his young nephew lived at his house, there was no sight of him. No pictures of little Harry, no bedroom with ruffled cushions from being slept in and no sign of his presence til now. Why?

A commonly known fact within the Dursely family was that Vernon hated his nephew Harry Potter. He hated him so much that he beat him, forced him to do chores and generally made his life miserable. However, today, Vernon had gone to far and that was why he was furious. He had to bring the freak to the hospital because he broke the boy's arm. He had been only aiming to bruise but had apparently been in too much of a frenzy. And now his wife was concerned with what the OTHER freaks would think and now he had to bring the BOY to the hospital.

-Petunia Dursely-

Petunia Dursely was the only known sister of Lily Potter and hated the fact. She wished nobody every knew about it. She was a busy nobody bt she did not like to be gossiped about. She was still in surprise that he husband had done what he did. She couldn't believe Vernon was so STUPID!! Those freaks brought the boy into our care and now he is injured. They may do freakish things to them if they became publicly aware of what Vernon was doing or the boy dies. She had been perfectly fine with her husband beating into the boy a sense of respect and to beat out his freakishness. However, broken bones were too noticeable and do need to be healed.

That was the reason why she had forced her husband to bring the boy to the hospital. They may not care for him but there was no reason to be cursed by those freaks.

-Harry Potter-

Harry sat in the waiting room of the hospital with his uncle in a daze. He was going to be healed of his injury for once and maybe he'll get a cast like Billy Rotsburg at school. Then again, he may have not been good enough of a boy to do so. Harry looked down, he needed to go to the washroom but he wasn't certain if he would be allowed to ask questions here. He knew that his uncle would not wish for him to embarrass him and would lock him up if he embarrassed him. So Harry gained all the courage his eight year old self could muster and asked in a very quiet but obedient voice.

"Uncle Vernon..." He started and tried to think of how to word it in a way so he wouldn't lock him up in the cupboard when they got home. He was a very smart boy and knew that he would if he didn't word this right just like he did if he beat Dudley at anything. "May I go to the washroom?" His uncle looked at him, making him unconsciously back up before he nodded after a couple of second of quiet. "Thank you sir." Harry told his uncle before looking for the sign for the boys' washroom. After a couple of moments, he found it and went in to do his business. When he came out, he was surprised to see that his uncle had vanished and a older man was seated beside the seat where his uncle had sat. This man looked to be about 40 with brown hair streaked with white and wore jeans with a brown t-shirt. Harry hesitantly sat down next to the man since the man did not seem bad like Uncle Vernon was. After a couple of minutes of looking at Harry, making him feel very uncomfortable, the man spoke.

"Young one... Where are your relatives?" The man asked curiously, his brown eyes looking almost red in how he regarded Harry. "Also, may I ask how your arm is broken?" Harry looked at the ground and shook his head. The man lifted up Harry's head with a bit of anger in his manner but kindness in his actions towards the boy. "Tell." The man inflicted, looking into Harry's eyes and Harry had to tell the man. The man himself was wondering why his voices were telling him to embrace this boy but figured it was for a good reason. When he used his ability, the man confirmed that the boy was eligible material for being one of their kind.

"I don't know where my uncle is." Harry told him "He was the one who broke my arm because I'm a freak." The man looked a bit angry at that answer and Harry flinched. When Harry flinched, the man seemed to fight with himself and calmed down.

"I'm sorry to have scared you, I do not like what your uncle did to you." The man told Harry "Not you or what you told me. In fact, I asked because a lot of people I associate had the same problems as you do." Harry's eyes widened at this.

"Really?" Harry asked then quieted, he looked around anxiously "I'm not suppose to talk about this but you forced me to, why should I trust you?"

The man smiled a bit and shook his head in an amused way. "I can remove you from your relative Harry James Potter and give you far more of an education then humans may." He told Harry "However, you will still have to join the mages when you are older.:" Harry gave a questioning look despite his excitement at the idea of someone wanting him so the man elaborated. "Those with magic."

Harry's eyes widened and he showed a great amount of fear which surprised the man even though the kid didn't have that much of a reaction to it other then a seemingly unknown fear. "I'm not suppose to say that word, I get in more trouble for doing so." Harry told the man "Mostly being locked in the cupboard, this is the first time in my memory Uncle has hit me." The man noticed a quiet emphasis on my in Harry's sentence.

"Yourself being magical is probably the reason for that because your relatives are horrible... I might have to pay them a visit..." The man told him under his breath before adding "My name is Dominick though I am called Dom by my family, which you can be a part of as soon as we get your arm looked at and find your relatives."


	2. Dom's Interrogation

Dom was as angry as a fourth generation Malkavian vampire could get. He hated child abuse even when it was not yet considered to be so. No child should go through that, yet this child had. _The boy who lived_ one of the voices, a female, whispered from the madness network. He knew very little on the whole boy who lived phenomena except what he could sense through the madness network. The mages don't like Malkavians and therefore, do not contact them. This was a general rule they liked fine since the mages were too old fashion and there were too many restrictions on vampires in that world. That's why vampires did not generally associate with the mages as a whole though the mages were aware of them on a basic level. He did know of other clans and lines which hung around the wizard world, Tremere kept contact pretending to be the mages til they grew bored of it, a couple Brujah were arguing for vampire rights in the mage world, Toreador can be found anywhere there is art, Gangrel vampires hang out with the wild werewolves at times and live in Europe near some of their schools so the mages have treaty with them and some Ventrue have snuck into the mage government though most generally do not like the mage world.

Dom did know a couple of vampires from his line probably pretended not to be and that was the reason the madness network even had that information about this boy despite how young he is. Dom would need to do more research but for now, he planned on removing the kid from those... things he witnessed in the boy's mind and taking him into his custody. Maybe turning the kid later, when he was older...

Actually... He probably will, but first to deal with the man and the woman who had custody of the boy. The man was easy to find, he was bellowing about the wait like a giant bear to one of the poor nurses running the cash register/records. Dom walked over with his eyes fully red at the sight of this angry man who had hurt the boy. "**Forget**." He commanded of the nurse so she'd forget this incident and his red eyes. "**Sleep**." The nurse slumped over on the desk. Fortunately, her partner was away getting some papers so there was so real awkward questions about this. He was glad he was able to do this, one of his derangements was the inability to be able to deal nicely with those he disliked. He could still act like he disliked someone even if he didn't but if he truly disliked someone...

Meanwhile, the bear man's face turned a very bright purple. "Yo... you.. you... freak!" The man said to him "You're one of those freaks aren't you? I was just getting the boy's arm fixed after he fell down the stairs." Dom glared at the man, greatful that he had told... Harry, who he had gotten his cast first, to wait around the corner til he was done talking with the boy's uncle. Dom smirked at the man and went close to him, putting his hand- like claws on the man's neck.

"Are you referring to the mages? Oh wait... they are called wizards now." Dom started "Because I am NOT one of them." Dom had hissed that last part to reveal his teeth at close range to the man and at the same time drew blood. The man turned paper white and fell down as he tried to get away from Dom as fast as he could. "Now, if you explain to me why your nephew lives with you, I may let you off on a lighter sentence. He has gained my interest." Dom licked the blood from the light cut he had made on the man's throat that was still on his nails.

The man, Vernon, started to stutter out an answer. "O.. o.. ok, bu...bu...but we need to discuss this with Petunia." Vernon looked a bit hopeful at the fact Dom was not going to suck his blood dry.

"Ok, Harry, who is Petunia?" Dom asked kindly, his eyes turning back to brown and himself looking more human again.

Harry walked up shyly to the vampire with a smile.

"She is my aunt." Harry told Dom. "And my only blood relative, Uncle Vernon is her husband." Dom nodded at this, taking note of the information then decided to warn Harry.

"Harry, I have to warn you that I will be very very scary when dealing with you relatives." Dom told Harry "I don't have a person's normal ability to tolerate and pretend to like people they dislike. This is something that came up when I became a vampire... Yes, I'm a vampire." Dom watched with an amused smiled when Harry was not exactly scared by this.

"You mean you drink blood?" Harry said then his lip started to tremble in sadness as he remembered something else of the legends. "Do you kill humans?" Dom shook his head at the last question.

"We do kill humans sometimes but we generally don't need to and don't have to." Dom told Harry then leaned down to whisper "I am probably not going to drain him dry like I threaten, too much fat in his blood." Harry started to laugh at this comment though he tried to hold his laughter. "Let's go with your lovely uncle home." Harry winced, it was very obvious that he did not want to go home and Vernon winced as well.

"I will NOT be br..." The man started before Dom completely snapped. His eyes turned a very bright red and the aura around him was scary.

"Of course you will." Dom told him with his sharpened claws at the man's throat "Or you'll be dead, because one way or another, I will NOT bring him back into your _loving_ care." Harry had looked scared when Dom had looked scary but calmed down when he heard what Dom was saying. Vernon just wordlessly left for the card with Dom and Harry on tow. They drove in silence til they reached Number 4, Private Drive. Dom could sense the wards since his kind were not as connected to rational as other vampires.

(Next one will be longer, I am just trying to figure out how to word it...)


	3. Meet the Durselys

"I see, this house and Harry have blood wards..." Dom said aloud "That's why he was given to you but they'll accept me, they only won't allow anyone with negative intentions towards Harry within the household." Harry could hear Dom's muttering and seemed to hesitate a bit before asking.

"What are wards?" Harry asked "Will it affect us leaving the Durselys?" Dom's eyebrows raised at this last statement, a lot of his kind had a derangement of Multiple personality disorder and Harry's unconscious wording/changing speech reminded him of it. They'd do it when they thought of the other personalities or when one of them would come out. This made changing Harry later more acceptable since his kind generally changed the insane and being insane before hand made it easier.

"Wards are a type of protective magic and blood wards are generally family related." Dom told Harry, smiling at how attentively Harry was listening. "It will make you leaving very tricky since the man who put up those wards in the first place also has a tracking ward. However, I could always teach you, despite this, it only requires you to be inside the house/area for a couple hours a day for at least four weeks to charge them." Harry's eyes brightened at that statement.

"Really, you'd teach us?" Harry asked then Dom saw an immediate proof of MPD when Harry's behavior started to seem a lot older afterwards. His posture became more like someone sure of themselves but also somewhat like a noble. "Good, I'm getting tired of the lack of information those fool muggles tell us." The new personality said in a rather irritated tone.

"And you are?" Dom asked with honest curiosity and added when the current personality showed surprise at Dom's lack of surprise "Multiple personality disorder among my kind is common since we often turn those who are already insane since our line guarantees insanity. In fact, I believe one of my blood siblings also has MPD." The personality nodded, looking at him with eyes that were surprisingly a matching red.

"I'm Thom Marvalo but since you are taking Harry and I from these muggles, call me Thom." Thom told him with a bit more friendly a tone of voice "Also, technically, I'm not completely a personality but you are right. Harry does have MPD thanks to this dratted muggle."

"I see..." Dom said, while trying to think of how to word his questions. "May I ask what you mean when you are referring to the man as a muggle? I'm not quite familiar with the terminology..." Dom paused for a moment to think of any other things Thom had said an added "Also, How are you not technically a personality, other then the eye changing, which is certainly strange." Thom raised an eyebrow at the last statement.

"Harry's eyes changed colors? Really? Hmmm... Metamorphagus potential I see... Not really surprised since Harry did grow back his hair in one day a month ago." Thom said in surprise then under his breath before adding in a sort of drawl "As for muggle, you aren't in contact with wizards that much ARE you? Muggle is the wizard term for those without magic. Anyways, I believe we have kept Harry's uncle waiting long enough, let's go in." Thom walked inside and Dom followed thinking of the fact this boy seemed to be able to shapeshift his human features. Also how strange it was that this personality was aware of the mag... wizards when Harry was not. He'd have to ask about that when he asked why Harry needed blood wards. Dom HAD noticed Thom had not answered how he was not a personality but decided to wait til later.

Dom walked into the house and had to resist the urge to rip the man and his wife to shreds all over again. The house was disturbingly clean but the worst thing about it was that there was no sign of Harry.

"The freak already had his cast set?" A female voice said from the kitchen, getting closer to the door. "Did they believe what you said? We don't want the neighbors gossiping about us, specially about the no good bo..." Petunia shrieked, witnessing the vampire who looked like he wished to kill Petunia and her husband. Petunia would never admit this to most people, but she recalled every bit of magical knowledge said around he by her sister, her sister's husband and the dark boy who was her sister's friend. So she certainly remembered how to identify a vampire and the fact that the man was showing his fangs along with red eyes made it all the more clear. she was glad her dudders was at a friend's house right now rather then here dealing with this freakishness. "What are you doing here? I thought your kind don't generally deal with the freaks..."

Dom raised his eyebrow. "We don't..." Dom told her "But how is it someone as magic phobic as you recall any information on my kind?" Thom looked on with amused interest as his aunt panicked and tried to speak words.

Eventually, she got out. "How could I not forget the information from my FREAK of a sister, her friend and her husband!!" Petunia said "Her world is the REASON both Lily and I lost our parents. The reason she and her husband got blown up which left the boy with me." Thom looked angry now... He was going to murder them, or at least scare this muggles.

"I finally get what you two have been hiding." Thom told them with an angry hiss to his voice that made him sound more like a snake. "I mean, I already knew from how you punished Harry til he created Freak when he did accidental magic that you were magic phobic but Harry's mother was a muggle-born witch, wasn't she? To... Voldemort doesn't even need to continue his campaign against muggles, he just needs you two as an example." Vernon was turning the very dangerous purple he always turned when magic was mentioned while Petunia looked shocked. "Yes, you are exactly like what the wizard who kills muggles thinks muggles are like. The orphanage he got stuck in didn't help his views... The only reason he is not around and killing you is because of Harry...And the only reason I'M around is because of you, congratulations, you successfully made a Voldy!" Thom gave a hard, cold laugh that was a slightly higher pitch to a normal human. This laugh would send shivers up anyone's spine when they heard it and Harry would later remember a similar laugh on the day of his parent's death.

"I see... So you saved the wizarding world, took down an evil wizard and in return, got stuck here?" Dom said with a sarcastic tone, more annoyed at hearing about Freak though he wanted to ask more about why Thom knew so much. "Well, I think we both agree that it would be far better for you to come with me if that is how the wizarding world shows they are greatful to you..." Thom nodded

"I rather would then stay with them, Harry didn't wish to return here after you told him you'd take him with you, but he knew he'd have to come back for a confrontation with his relatives." Thom told Dom "So I, his most Slytherin part and less naïve of the personalities am out. I have a deal for these muggles, how about they pretend I don't exist for the weeks I stay here and they won't get killed by your kind. Malkavain vampires turn the insane so they are often more violent and irrational." Thom smirked when the whale and horse looked utterly terrified. Dom, meanwhile, could not resist his curiousity anymore.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Dom asked "I know your 'aunt' wouldn't tell you this and the different types of vampire, we have kept secret for ages from the mages so..."

Thom grinned a bit sheepishly "Ahh, ok... The history for Harry James Potter is that he killed the Dark Lord Voldemort." Thom stated to Dom and Dom nodded and gestured to continue. "Well, something nobody knew is that a soul fragment lodged itself into Harry that night, which would've done nothing except make him a little more likely to be Slytherin and give him the ability to speak to snakes." Thom stated this for his relative's benefit. "However, frequent abuse similar to what Tom dealt with at the orphanage caused the soul fragment to meld with the first split personality, when Harry didn't want to be rebellious or smart in order to survive. Therefore, Thom was created from Tom Marvalo Riddle's soul fragment. Tom had tried once to get a alliance with the Malkavian vampires as a whole and failed miserably. He only got very few of your kind since you don't really have a structure other then the madness network. He did get a couple of Brujah, Nosfertu, Gangrel, Samedi and Caitiff. All were Antitribu and Voldy was trying to pretend they were not " Dom didn't at all seem surprised by this information and seemed a bit more relieved to have a magically logical explanation. Also, he was a bit surprised by the varied amounts of Antitribu Voldemort had gotten together without them killing each other but otherwise...

"That explains it..." Dom told Thom "Alot of dark wizards that have past have used the method Tom used to keep himself alive." Harry's relatives looked utterly terrified about this, specially his aunt while Thom was smirking.

"No worry, with Dominick here, I won't generally have to spend time at your house." Thom told them "For four weeks in the summer, we will come visit to renew the wards. I will go to muggle school and learn from Dom. In return, you do not reveal anything we have discussed involving Dom or the fact that I am not permanently living here or I will kill you the exact way Voldemort killed your parents." Petunia whimpered and hid behind her husband, who was a bright white before both Thom and Dom left the horrible place.


End file.
